The Twelve Dancing Princesses
by Just take my Hand
Summary: This is my own version of the Twelve Dancing Princess since I don't know how the original really goes.
1. Prologue

**This is my first story. I would appreciate any comments that will praise or will help my work. This story is my own made-up version of the Twelve Dancing Princess**. **In a way it's kinda like the Disney Version of Beauty and the Beast. Hope you enjoy :)**

Prologue

Our story begins a long time ago. Agatha was a princess who loved herself dearly. She took no notice of others and was cruel. She would lie, cheat, steal, and did anything to get what she wanted. To her, no one could compete with her beauty.

On a stormy night, Agatha was walking around the castle, unable to sleep. She happened to walk by the entrance. As she did, there was a knock on the door. Curious, Agatha answered the door to see and ugly old woman.

Not bothering to hide her look of disgust, Agatha snapped, "What?"

"Would you lend me a bed and a meal in exchange of a pair of shoes?" The woman held out a pair of old worn out ballet shoes.

"No," Agatha replied without thinking and was about to close the door when the woman called out, "Please!"

"Did you not hear me the first time, hag? I said 'No'" Agatha said harshly. She stood, waiting for the look of hurt to come across the woman's face but instead; the woman had a sad look in her eyes.

The woman said, "I ask you to reconsider your answer, for this is the last time I will offer you this."

Agatha, angry that she hadn't hurt the woman, grabbed the ballet shoes from the woman hands and threw them in the mud and snarled, "No, now leave!"

The woman shook her head sadly and said, "I was afraid this would happen."

Then suddenly there was a burst of light and where the old ugly woman used to be, was now a beautiful glowing fairy.

"Agatha Powell," The Fairy said in a loud strong voice but it was still as beautiful as the rest of her. "Your heart is black as coal. Some would go as far to say that you do not have a heart. For your punishment, you shall dance every night from dusk to dawn. Your shoes will look like the ones I offered you, after every time you dance."

The Fairy handed the ballet shoes to Agatha and started to turn away but Agatha tried to accept the Fairy's offer but it was too late. The Fairy saw that nothing else could change young Agatha's heart.

"For your pleading, Agatha, your daughters and their daughters and their daughters and all generations, must dance too. The only way to break the curse is to truly love a man and receive his true love too, before their 19th birthday."

And with a puff of smoke she disappeared.

Agatha sat on the stone floor for hours. She came to the conclusion that it couldn't be that bad, but she had no idea what lie ahead of her and her female descendants….


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_98 years later…_

"Your Highness!"

King Laurence spun around to see a servant. The King grabbed the young boys shoulders and shook him.

"Is she ok?" He asked frantically.

The young boy stuttered, "I-I-I d-d-don't-t k-know s-s-sir-r."

The King let go of the boy and just stared at him, waiting for him to tell why he was there.

The servant cleared his throat nervously and said, "The doctor wants to see you."

The King ran into his room to find his wife, his Annie, on the bed taking deep breaths. Her pervious round stomach was now flat.

King Laurence said the doctor without taking his eyes from Annie, "Is she ok?"

The doctor said sadly, "Queen Annabel is dying. She won't live more than a day. She over worked herself and having her 12th child did not help the circumstances."

King Laurence ran to the bed and stroked her brown hair that was covered with sweat.

"Annie," he said softly.

Queen Annabel opened her eyes to see her husband.

"Lance," she said softly. "Is my baby ok?"

King Laurence froze and pondered the question. He, in fact, didn't know. He didn't bother asking about his new and last child, he was too focused on his wife.

The King turned around and asked the doctor, "How is the baby?"

The doctor looked over and said, "You had a girl…again. She's fine, just a little smaller than average."

King Laurence swallowed and said, "Can I-Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded and went out the door. He came back in a few minutes with the baby and gently put her in her father's arms.

Laurence softly handed her to his wife. Annabel smoothed the baby's hair repeatedly and had a tender look in her eyes.

"What do you want to name her? I believe it's your turn," Queen Annabel gently teased but serious.

King Laurence laughed and looked down at his new daughter, his 12th and last.

His new daughter had a fuzz of darkish brown hair. He was glad that one of his daughters would have Annie's hair, not his golden blonde. He hoped that she would have Annie's blue eyes, not his green that the other 11 had.

The baby cooed softly in her mother's arms

Queen Annabel rubbed her finger against her baby's cheek, with the motion, the baby opened her eyes to reveal stormy dark blue eyes that were just a little darker that Annabel's.

King Laurence almost jumped for joy. He really wanted to name her Annabel but Annie would hear no such thing.

He signed and thought of names.

"How about," he said slowly after a moment. "How about Lillian?"

King Laurence thought it over and said, "Lillian Lynette Huntington." He smiled at Annabel and she smiled back.

Annabel softly said, "Yes."

They sat there for a while when Annabel said, "Lance please don't blame her for my death, please. Love her."

Laurence said immediately, "Of course." A little hurt that his wife would have to tell him something like that.

Annabel sighed and said, "Sorry, I had to make sure. I'm starting to fad. I want you to bring all the girls here."

As soon as all her daughters were surrounding her bed, Annabel said, "Now listen. Amelia, Charlotte, Christine, Genevieve, Gwendolyn, Eleanor, Emmeline, Evangeline, Melissa, Miriam, Margery, and now Lillian, my angels. I love you all dearly. You are my treasures. Love each other and stick together. You older ones, watch out for the little ones. Remember I will always be with you."

Annabel then turned to Laurence and said, "Lance, I love you. Look after our daughters and give them lots of love now that they don't have a mother. Do not blame yourself. Live without regrets. You taught me that. Now I need you to live it. I love you, forever and always."

Annabel leaned down and kissed Lillian's forehead and said, "I love you. I'm sorry for the coming years and what you'll have to endure. I know you are the one, you'll end all this. I'll always be with you too." She then talked louder and said, "Goodbye, we'll see each other again."

Annabel's heart let out one more beat and then stopped forever.

The room was deathly silent for a moment but Lillian seemed to know something was wrong and stared to cry, breaking the silence. The 11 daughters started to cry and Laurence picked up Lillian and rocked her softly while tears poured silently down his face.

"Ssh, my little Lilly. Everything will be all right; I'll make sure of that.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Five years later…

"Daddy?"

King Laurence looked over and smiled at his little five-year-old angel.

"Yes Lilly?" He answered.

"Do you think my mommy ever loved me?"

King Laurence whirled around in shock. He stared at his daughter unbelieving. He waited to see if she was serious before he answered her.

"Of course mommy loved you. Mommy fought to let you be born healthy and here with us now."

Lilly paused and thought it over. As she did King Laurence couldn't help but think how much she looked like Annabel. She had dark brown hair that flipped out and dark stormy blue eyes. She was small for her age and skinny.

She wasn't like her sisters at all. Her sisters always did what was asked and were prim. Lilly was curious about everything, didn't have fears and wasn't afraid to defy you. Lilly was stubborn but only when it was about something important.

Lilly smiled up at her daddy. Her daddy was her hero. To her, he could do anything with a swish of his hand. Her daddy was fun and never got mad at her. She could never understand how some of her sisters resented her a little but that wasn't important when she was with daddy.

"Daddy?"

King Laurence chuckled, used to his daughter's endless questions.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

King Laurence face turned very tender and he said softly, "I love you too, angel."

Lilly beamed up at her daddy.

Seeing her smile made King Laurence smile too.

"Can you tell me about mommy?"

King Laurence answered without hesitation, "Of course." Lilly would get anything she wanted, he thought.

"Well I first met mommy…"

When King Laurence finished telling her story, he saw Lilly with a thoughtful look on her young child face.

"Daddy?"

"Mm-hm?"

"Why do sissies go out every night?"

King Laurence froze and said, "Why do you ask?"

Lilly looked up at him with her big innocent eyes and said, "Well Amy, Lottie, Christie, Ginny, Gwen, Ellie, Emma, and Angie left every night but now since Lissa, Miri and Maggie's birthday they leave too. I tried to follow them but Amy got really mad. She was turning red…"Lilly finished, twirling from side to side.

King Laurence sighed heavily and said, "I'll tell you another time, but not now. You can't know now."

Lilly stomped her foot and said, "No, now."

King Laurence said, "I'll tell you when the time is right."

Lilly looked him in the eye and stared saying, "You promise?"

"I promise to tell you when the time is right."

Lilly stood for a moment and then seemed satisfied. "OK."

King Laurence's promise seemed to make Lilly happy as she was happily talking to him.

What they didn't notice was the fifteen-year-old girl at the door, glaring hatefully at her little sister. Her little sister was the reason she didn't have a mother and practically a father. She was the reason that everything went wrong. She didn't find it fair. She had to dance every night and watch her little sister play with their father. As she watched them laugh and have fun she vowed she would make her little sister pay…


	4. Chapter 3

**Made a little change. I changed Abigail's (Abby) name to Lillian but goes by Lilly. The change is in all the other chapters. Sorry. I changed the name because 1) it wasn't my favorite for the character and 2) I'm writing a story who's name is Addy and I thought Addy and Abby were a little too close.**

**Also I wanted to show you all the names for the sisters from oldest to youngest:**

**Amelia (Amy), Charlotte (Lottie), Christine (Christie), Genevieve (Ginny), Gwendolyn (Gwen), Eleanor (Ellie), Emmeline (Emma), Evangeline (Angie), Melissa (Lissa), Miriam (Miri), Margery (Maggie), and now Lillian (Lilly).**

**Sorry about all that! Now onto the story! :D**

Chapter 3

Two years later….

King Laurence looked sorrowfully at his daughter. She finally turned seven and it was time to tell her about the curse. Lilly seemed oblivious to what was going on and was twirling around in excitement.

King Laurence cleared his throat and said, "Lilly?"

Lilly stopped and looked at her father with a wide grin on her face. "Yes?"

He took a deep breath and said, "It's time."

Lilly immediately sobered, knowing what her father was talking about.

He sat down in a dark purple plush chair and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Today is the day that'll change everything," he muttered softly to himself

Lilly sat down across from him and said, "Go on, father."

He sighed as he looked at her.

She had grown in the last two years. Her hair was longer, almost to her waist. She had lost some of the childness in her face. She was taller but not by very much.

"Lillian, today is the day it all started, this very day, exactly 105 years ago. Princess Agatha was a very cruel woman. She was very vain and dark. One day a stranger knocked on the door and asked for shelter and a meal in exchange for a pair of shoes. The shoes were a pair of ballet shoes that were very worn out but new. Agatha refused and responded harshly to the stranger. The stranger offered three times but Agatha refused. The stranger turned into a beautiful fairy and placed a curse on the family. All of Agatha's female descendents were cursed to dance from dust to dawn. You, Lilly, are a descendent of Agatha."

Lilly froze in shock and said, "Why now?" She looked lost and confused, unsure of the world.

King Laurence sighed and said, "It starts when you turn 7, giving you time to understand the meaning of the curse."

"Is there a way to…break the curse?" Lilly asked softly.

King Laurence nodded and said, "Take into consideration that no one has broken the curse in time."

"In time?"

King Laurence closed his eyes and said, "The fairy saw that Agatha could only love, if you could call it that, someone's outward appearance. Part of the curse is that many people fall in love with you for your outward appearance but if you can find a man that you love that loves you for who you are, inside, before your 19th birthday then the curse will be broken."

They sat in silence for a short time. Lilly was processing everything.

"You didn't love mommy for inside?" Lilly asked in a broken voice.

King Laurence froze and said, "What? I loved your mother for who she was. I can guarantee you that. Never doubt that I didn't love your mother."

"Then why didn't the curse stop?"

King Laurence said warily, "I was too late. We met when I was 24 and your mother 20."

Lilly paused and said in a soft regretful tone, "Sorry for doubting."

King Laurence pulled her in a hug and said, "It's alright, you didn't know."

Lilly cuddled wither her father before falling asleep.

King Laurence smoothed her hail and said, "I love you. Your mother is sorrowful that you have this but she loved you all so much. She thought she would always be there. She loves you also."

He kissed her forehead before sighing deeply and rocked her softly. He looked out the window to see sunset was about to begin.

He shook her softly and said, "It's time. You need to go to your sisters. They have the clothes and shoes that you need."

Lilly nodded sleepily and stumbled out the door to find her sisters. Angie, who was 11 at the time, was holding her clothes and shoes and gently said, "Let's get you ready."

Angie led her into the room and changed her in a leotard and tights. Lilly was softly putting on her light yellow ballet shoes, which were the same colors as her clothes.

When she walked out she saw that her sisters were all in a line, oldest to youngest, with Amy being the first.

Father was in front of Amy and looking at all his daughters before stopping at Lilly.

He got a sad look in his eyes and asked, "Are you ready?"

Lilly nodded.

King Laurence slightly nodded his head at Amy who opened the door and walked outside. She headed towards the forest. Before going into the woods, Lilly looked back at her father who was watching. She was staring at his face and knew that life would never be the same. She would never be like normal girls. She was also positive that she had a long way ahead of her.

Lilly turned around and walked into the forest, silently signaling that she was ready for her new life.

**The next chapter will be when Lily is 18; she has less than a year to break the curse! I'll tell you all the ages of the sisters in the next story. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile…. :\ I'll try to post a little sooner :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**The ages of all the sisters:**

**Amelia (Amy)-28, Charlotte (Lottie)-26, Christine (Christie)-26, Genevieve (Ginny)-24, Gwendolyn (Gwen)-24, Eleanor (Ellie)-22, Emmeline (Emma)-22, Evangeline (Angie)-22, Melissa (Lissa)-20, Miriam (Miri)-20, Margery (Maggie)-20 and Lillian (Lily)-18**

**I have what Lily looks like on my profile :)**

Chapter 4

_12 years later…_

A loud snore erupted from the library. I leaned my cheek against my hand and sighed heavily. Our tutor, Sir Henry, was going on and on about our countries history. Can it get any more boring than this? I thought. But Sir Henry proved me wrong, even dear Lissa and her snore was proof of that.

Another snore was heard again and Sir Henry didn't hear it today….again. Bless his poor old ears, I thought.

Sir Henry was, and I quote, "about to get to the best part" when a servant came in.

Sir Henry, who looked annoyed by being interrupted, snapped, "What is it? What is it that is so important to interrupt my class?"

The servant stuttered, "The king—The king requests his daughters—now."

Sir Henry sighed and waved a hand at us and said, "You are dismissed."

We all sighed in relief and ran out of the room.

When we all got outside to the hallway, my sisters started talking amongst themselves.

I kept to myself. For some reasons, my sisters had mix emotions about me. They liked me at times and other times they didn't want me around. It was very confusing. The only sister that did like me was Angie.

I think it had to do with the way I looked. All my sisters looked alike, not too alike but you could tell they were all sisters. They all had blonde hair, varying in length and style. They also had green eyes and were tall and slender. I had dark brown curly hair that was a few inches longer than my shoulders. I had brown eyes that were about the same color as my hair. I was also slender like them but I was short.

My sisters and I were all very different from each other. Amy was the mature one and she never did something fun, she was too uptight. Lottie loved to do someone's hair and make-up and her twin, Christie, loved clothes. Ginny liked plants and Gwen liked animals. Ellie and Emma both sang together beautifully and Angie was motherly and an artist. She was amazing at drawing; at times I envied her gift. Lissa wanted to be an actress, Miri an author, and Maggie a poet. Then there was…me. I didn't quite fit in. I played the piano, which didn't not make me fit in, it was the way I acted.

When we arrived at Father's study, Amy knocked on the door quietly.

Father opened the door and gave a warm smile.

Father had curly golden blonde hair that was starting to turn white since he was now 53. He was tall and had wide shoulders.

"Come in," Father said in his deep warm voice.

We entered and sat down in a line of chairs from youngest to oldest.

He sat down behind his desk and looked at each one of us carefully.

"I have some news for you all." He started out.

We all kept quiet and waited for him to tell us.

"The Fairchild family will be staying at our castle. Their son, whose 22 will be looking for a bride in one of you," as soon as he finished saying that everyone looked at their neighbor and started to whisper to each other.

Father held up a hand and the room went silent.

"They are here at this very moment. I want each of you to go get dressed and come down for dinner where you'll meet them."

Everyone ran out of the room excitedly except for Amy, Lottie, Christie, Ginny, Gwen and me who were all to old for him except I was 4 years young than him. I didn't think I really had a shot at getting him and I didn't think running to my room to have more time to dress up would impress the Prince anyway.

When I arrived at my room, Beth, my maid was waiting for me. Beth was a woman in her late 40s with curly auburn hair that was starting to have a few gray strands.

"Come on, Princess, let's get you ready."

Beth cleaned me up. She put half my curly hair up and the rest was left down.

I was wearing a pale yellow dress that reached the floor. It wrapped around my torso tightly then a diagonal angle it loosened. A the top it had this flowery material that was also used for the small sleeves (**Pic on Profile! Just picture the dress a pale light yellow**).

Beth backed up and studied me. After a few second she smiled and said, "Almost perfect." She said.

Beth turned and left the room before coming back in a minute holding a silver tiara that had flower designs in it. Beth set the tiara on the crown of my head and then backed away again.

"Now your perfect, Princess," Beth said in a soft voice.

I smiled at her compliment but didn't quiet believe that I was perfect looking. My sisters were perfect looking.

I turned to look at myself in the mirror. I looked really pretty.

I smiled even wider at Beth and said, "Thank you."

Beth smiled and said happily, "Yes yes no go win a Prince's heart." Before shoving me out the door.

I just laughed as the door slammed.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey! Thanks for reading my story and I would appreciate it you left reviews! :D You should also check out my other story, "A Perfectly Imperfect Love" which is a Harry Potter fanfic (wink wink nudge nudge) ;)**

**Now onto the story!**

Chapter 5

I walked through the castle to the dinning room. Everyone was already there lined up from oldest to youngest except Lissa. I rolled my eyes. Lissa would be late.

I went to my position and as I turned around Lissa came in looking gorgeous as always.

I looked at my other sisters to see them looking all very pretty.

Father came in and stood in front of us.

"You girls know what to do right?"

We all nodded and said softly, "Yes Father."

He nodded and then went to stand next to Amy.

Patrick, who was standing by the door, called out in a loud voice, "Attention! King Elliot Fairchild of Geottel and his wife, Isabel Fairchild and their heir, Prince Cedric Fairchild and Princess Stella Fairchild!"

This was going to be my first time seeing the Fairchild family.

A tall wide man with dark chocolate brown hair dark blue eyes walked in with a woman with golden curly light brown hair and warm brown eyes, on his arm. The man looked proud that he had the woman on his arm. The woman looked gentle and kind.

I smiled sincerely at them. I couldn't help it. They looked like they were deeply in love, something that I'd always wanted.

Then a man walked in. He was absolutely gorgeous. No arguments.

He looked around 20. He had light brown hair that fell in his eyes and crystal blue eyes. He smiled, showing off perfect white teeth.

I saw Lissa slowly grin out of the corner of my eyes. I sighed. Of course Lissa would want him. He was a Prince, Prince Cedric.

Behind Prince Cedric was a girl. She looked around my age with curly dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was tall, lean and tan. Princess Stella.

Father went to sit at the head of the table with King Elliot on the other head. Queen Isabel was on King's Elliot right with Cedric in front of her. Princess Stella sat down with her mother. I sat in the middle of the table next to Emma and Angie. Lissa sat down right next to Prince Cedric. That boy had his hands full if Lissa was chasing after him.

Father and King Elliot started talking about political affairs and I started to talk to Angie.

"You look beautiful Angie," I said sincerely.

Angie laughed and smiled and said, "Looks who's talking gorgeous."

I blushed and laughed her response off.

Angie and I started talking about random stuff.

Dinner went by fast and nothing really happened. Before I knew it, dinner was over.

"Girls, you may go to your rooms." Father said.

We all nodded and Lissa gave a flirtation look back at Prince Cedric to which he promptly ignored.

"Except Lily." I stopped and turned around to give Father a questioningly look. Lissa gave me a glare as she left.

When everyone was gone, Father said, "Lily you wouldn't mind showing Prince Cedric and Princess Stella to their rooms, would you? There by your room and King Elliot and Queen Isabel's room is on the opposite side of the castle."

I nodded and said quietly, "Follow me."

We started out walking quietly but then Princess Stella started talking.

"So, Lily, how old are you?"

I looked back to see Stella have an eyebrow raised but, she wasn't looking at me.

I looked over at Cedric, who Stella was looking at and he was giving her a death glare.

I turned around confused and said, "18."

"Really, and you aren't married?"

I shook my head and said, "The only one's married are the twins, Lottie, Christie, Ginny and Gwen who are all married to another set of twins."

"Really? That's romantic!" Stella gushed.

I smiled, laughing and nodded my head.

I stopped at the door of Stella's room and said, "Well this is your room."

Stella smiled brightly at me. "Thank you." She then turned and walked into the room and closing the door.

I turned to Cedric and gave him a small smile. He smiled back at me.

I turned forward and started walking again.

When we were at his room I turned and faced him. "I hope you enjoy your stay."

I turned walking to my room.

"Thank you!" Someone called behind me.

I slowly turned.

"Um, Thanks for showing me my room. You've been really welcoming to me and…" Cedric babbled.

I laughed and said, "This is my first time talking to you."

Cedric's cheeks turned lightly pink before he muttered, "Goodnight." and quickly walking into his room.

I smiled softly; maybe he could take care of himself from Lissa.

I walked back to my room and as I was trying to go to bed, I thought about Cedric.


End file.
